1. Field of the Art
The field of art to which this invention pertains is catalytic preparation of alkylene glycols and in particular the production of ethylene glycol through the hydration over a specific catalyst of ethylene oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relevant prior art concerning the present invention can be found in Classes 260-635 or Class 252-437.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,656, issued Nov. 13, 1956, relates to the general preparation of ethylene glycol utilizing a catalyst comprising a specifically defined material. The patent is directed to the vapor phase hydration of ethylene oxide for the production of ethylene glycol by passing a mixture of water and ethylene oxide over a catalyst which comprises a normal calcium orthophosphate at specified reaction temperatures.
It is noteworthy that in this reference there is a failure to describe the use of specified catalysts as claimed by the applicants herein.